


Insatiable

by LaKoda0518



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Isolation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: It's Day 3 of the mandatory quarantine. Martin is just as keyed up as he was on Day 1 and it might just be the death of you...
Relationships: Martin Freeman/Reader, Martin Freeman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me when discussing Quarantine fics with friends! Hope you all enjoy yet another reader insert!! ;) Thank you for all your support and love! You're all amazing and this is for you guys! Now, go get your wank on! (UK, I'm looking at you! 😂😘)

Your thighs are already raw. Your legs part, willingly. Your tongue darts out to wet your parted lips and you let out a soft moan as his talented tongue passes over your clit once… twice… three times. It's the best dream you've had in quite a long time. One of his hands is on your thigh; the other rests on the underside of your leg, gripping your calf gently and he's making small circles against your skin with his thumb. You whimper and a sudden wave of realisation crashes over you. 

_ You aren't dreaming. _

The slow drag of his beard over your thighs brings you to your waking point and you glance down between your legs as your eyes adjust. The morning sunlight filtering in through the curtains casts a soft glow over his ruffled silver hair and your eyes meet his mischievous navy blues. There's a devious look on his face - that trademark smirk - and your sleep-addled brain struggles to connect the dots fast enough.

"Good morning, love," Martin says, throwing you a sexy wink before ducking his head again and unleashing his tongue on you once again.

Your hands fly to his hair automatically and your back arches as you gasp. He's ruthless in his actions and it doesn't take you long to reach your breaking point. Every nerve ending in your body is crackling with energy as you come and he works you through it effortlessly, lapping at you with the intent to lick you completely clean. 

You feel your body giving out beneath him and you know he can feel it too. He shifts suddenly, changing position. The head of his cock brushes your entrance and one hand strokes your cheek.  _ When did your eyes close? _

You lock eyes with him again and he grins, the ghost of your release glistening in his beard. "Ah, good… you're awake," he says, a soft growl rumbling up from his chest as he licks his lips and wipes a hand over his chin. The head of his cock presses in slowly but he watches you for any sign of discomfort, seeking your silent consent. "I've been awake for hours," he explains, leaning down to press a teasing kiss to your lips. His tongue darts out to trail over your bottom lip and you taste his devilish grin as it breaks against your lips. "Well,  _ he _ has been anyway…" 

You suck in a breath, kissing him back with as much affection as you can muster. You're already three days into the mandatory home quarantine and you can't believe he's still this keyed up. Deep down, you had a feeling that he was going to be insatiable, but this… this takes it to a whole new level. He sinks into you as deep as he can go, a groan slipping from somewhere deep in his throat, and you pant against his cheek. “Jesus, love… Are you serious?” you giggle, nuzzling against his ear. 

Martin chuckles and nuzzles your cheek in return. “Of course,” he says, rolling his hips a bit and drawing a soft moan from your lips, “Have you ever known me to be anything other than serious when it comes to sex?” 

A funny sort of grin spreads over his features and his eyes widen, his mouth gaping open as you roll your eyes playfully. His expression is one of mock-surprise. “You’re an absolute menace,” you say, nipping at his bottom lip. The gesture causes him to sigh contentedly and his breath hitches slightly.

“Hmm, keep that up and I’ll show you just how much of a menace I can be…” His voice trails off as his lips find your jawline. He scrapes his teeth over your skin just hard enough to coax yet another moan from your lips before he snaps his hips forward making you yelp.

"Oh God, Marty!"

Your fingers tangle in his hair once again, snatching his head back a bit harshly; as you shout, a full shudder ripples through his body. He moans, rolling his hips against yours so that the tip of his cock grazes that perfect spot every single time. "Fuuuuuck," he pants and you whine for him. The nickname combined with the sounds you're making seems to do something to him as his eyes close and he squeezes them tightly shut. A fresh line of sweat has broken out over his brow and you can feel his heart physically hammering in his chest. 

You press your lips to his forehead to smooth out the deep furrow between his eyes as you take a shuddering breath. "Jesus, Marty," you whisper, "Give me a bit of warning next time, yeah, love?" 

The request shouldn't feel as heavy as it does on your lips but it does. He's filling you so completely and you can barely think straight as he lets out a breathy hum against your jaw. "Oh, I'll give you warning, alright," he says, dragging the sharp edge of one of his canines over your jaw. He nips you quickly as a deep, throaty growl rumbles in his chest. "Hold onto me… we're going for a ride…" 

  
  
  



End file.
